Forum:Weapon Template *BETA* by Motarrisu
Future Template Updates Motarrisu is working on this template, so it is a BETA. This is not the original template that Motarrisu made, I deleted some things that were not required, if there is anything messed up please fix it Motarrisu, ok thank you! Please bookmark this page and check back often, because when BETA 2 template releases we will need all the help we can get applying it to the articles! Thank You! —Preceding unsigned comment added by Truemaple (talk • ) } Current Version I have documented the usage of the template on the template page. Above I have fixed how the template is used. Simply putting on a page will show you the sample layout as seen above. The entry fields seen in the "How to use" section will fill in their corresponding locations in that layout. This should make updating the information nice and quick. Leaving the firstExp field blank (no = sign and no number) will denote a weapon as being unable to be upgraded as seen. When this field has an entry, the two upgrade areas will be viisble. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Motarrisu (talk • ) } Current Version (July 08) See Template:Weapon. —Preceding unsigned comment added by D-day (talk • ) } Updating the template Less messy to make it easier to update it, and it should loosely follow the format is using. The short version, when included in a category page, will be a real sortable table this time, more clean looking as well. * A category for Platinum Weapons will be made. * All weapons will no longer be listed under Weapons (to make it less clutter). * All weapons will have a parameter for a "class" type (not categorized though). This is for Platinum Weapons, but also for weapons with an element attribute, or with a special attribute not seen on the other weapons (e.g. Noxious Knife). This is mostly going to be useful for the shorter version. * I'll make some changes to the way stats are being shown, specifically for the element attribute since it seems redundant to always type Wood 3 times. ;; I'll probably integrate the stats themselves, although will still work. Not too sure how long this will take because of university, although it should be easier to do now that I've done the Items template, ha. The current weapon template is still functional. For the "class" type, I'm not too sure how I will do this for all of them, so I'll keep anyone updated on this. --D-day 17:27, 14 September 2008 (UTC) New revision I think there aren't anything that I have to change, so... Pocket Knife, Damp Dagger, Category:Daggers, Beginner's Saber and Category:Beginner weapons. One of the new parameter (old ones have been kept, but they have been replaced for a better name I think - like ) is "class". It's used to separate Platinum Weapons (and in the future, Gold ones) from the others since they have a different durability and shop unit price (from my understanding, no experience point is required - I don't own one though). It's also used to classify elemental weapons for the category page. My idea was to list, at the top of the category page, each class (which jumps every 20 levels) and a small description of each (a bit like the armors). Now, the only problem is to name the other classes. There is also "cash", but it does not categorize under weapon under "Cash Items". As long as the class is properly entered ("Platinum"), it will categorize the weapon under "Platinum Weapons". The "Platinum Weapons" category can be under "Cash Items", but it could be in "Cash Weapons" (since items refer to... other type of items). "Cash Items" and "Cash Weapon" can be under "Cash Shop". I don't have a preference to be honest. Weapons will only be categorized under their appropriate type, rather than being all under Weapons. edit: I almost forgot to address this. I didn't integrate the parameters for the stats inside the template, simply because it was going to be too long. :< I think it's fine the way it is. There's also the small text under "Stats" which I wasn't too sure what to do. I initially added details about the bonuses, but I thought it was going to be long. ;; --D-day 21:42, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :From Pocket Knife, Loc seems to align funny on it when compared with the rest of the content. Also while Stats looks fine on this, it makes the Armor templates look a bit odd. I think the Japanese wiki is the only one that has classes named, I think that most of the Chinese ones I've looked at don't but I don't have a problem basing the naming off the Japanese one. ♦[[User:SSF|''SSF]] 04:07, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::For , that's normal, because I left the indent in. I was going to remove it, but depending on how it has been used for some parameters, it makes it look unreadable (in particular listing the monsters you can pilfer the recipe from). I am thinking of redoing at least the pilfering list, and just use normal wiki markup rather than . Once this is done, I'll remove the indent in . The "final" version for has been reverted just for now (and will support bullets list). ::For the armor pages, it will eventually be revamped, although it's nothing urgent. is currently inside a table, which is why it takes all the width of a cell. I made a small change to the armor template so that it retains the previous format. --D-day 04:36, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks :) And yeah, for the pilfer part, using normal markup is fine. ♦[[User:SSF|SSF]] 06:21, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Ok, so for class... I just saw the Japanese wiki: they are actually just grouping them together unless I'm completely off. The name of each group is just the name of each weapon. For now, I don't personally see a problem with keeping it blank, but I've hidden it in the individual pages. I will be renaming "Beginners" category to "Beginner Weapons", because "Beginners" is just an awkward/silly name that I chose without thinking when I created it. And just because I can... I'm renaming the template to its plural form. It's just a small pet-peeve I've had for a while. ;; I don't think anyone will actually be against that... I hope. --D-day 17:05, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :I realized it just makes more sense to leave it in its singular form, which makes all templates in plural completely off. So... I'm reverting that. *headdesk* I like to torture myself. --D-day 05:15, 7 October 2008 (UTC) List I want to make an alternative list when viewing weapons. Instead of showing the stats, it should be focused on the recipe and materials required to craft them. This is just for convenience, as I think some people might appreciate it (well, I know ''I want). An example can be seen on my userpage. I've reduced the font size because I think it's kind of big already (it looks fine on 1280x1024 resolution, but it's probably weird when viewed on lower resolution). As such, the current list will probably be remodeled after this one. I was thinking of using the TabView extension (which can be seen here). A link will be provided for both pages for those who cannot see it (it requires Javascript enabled). I will probably move the pages to something like "List of abacuses" and create subpages "/Alchemy" and "/Stats". I'm not sure if I'll run into problems with naming the page in non-capital letters though, but it cannot be named "Abacus" (as there will be some name conflicts; I don't want to start moving pages). Platinum Weapons will not be added to this list, and Beginner Weapons won't have that kind of list (the reason . And yes, the purple color can go if someone wants. If there is any suggestions on the presentation of the table that can be improved, tell me. The list will be added this weekend. --D-day 05:26, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Problem with lvl 50 weapons I just got my lvl 50 sword upgraded to 60 today (it was 55 before) and was very surprised to see that the upgrading processus wasn't over. Normally you can upgrade only twice but here there is at least a third upgrade. And seeing the mats needed (it requires, among others, 2-carat Blue Diamond), this would probably bring the weapon directly to 70 instead of 65 (because if it was 65 it would be 2-carat Red Diamond, not blue). I tried to add those info but the template isn't really suitable for a third upgrade, especially if this upgrade adds +10 lvl instead of +5. So need a special template for lvl 50 weapons, if someone could find a solution it would be nice (I s*ck at template creating). PS : And if someone could confirm that it's the same on aeria (i play on GT), and find more info about these special upgrades it would be nice :D. TopoiGT, 11 january 2009 :That's interesting. What sword is that? I haven't heard of this for Aeria, but it's probably the same for both versions. I will be adapting the template for it tomorrow. --D-day 04:31, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::It's fencer sword, Ghostbuster Saber (Ghost Slayer on aeria). At the moment it's the only twice upgraded lvl 50 weapon on GT (only one blue diamond gotten on the server so far and luckily was for me), so I don't know for others kind of weapons but there is no reason it is not the same. :: ::It already shines a lot so I wonder how shiny it will be at third upgrade lol. :: ::TopoiGT, 12 january 2009 :::I haven't gotten to change the template yet, because and I'm getting confused myself by the coding. ;; I'll get this done asap. Diamonds are more available on Aeria, so if I can get a level 50 syringe, I'll try to upgrade it. --D-day 17:48, 12 January 2009 (UTC)